


Zakupy

by Sara_Blake



Series: okruszki [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprawa się przeciągnęła, a Danny musi kupić prezent dla Grace.  Jak może skończyć się wyprawa na zakupy z ex-SEAL?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakupy

**Author's Note:**

> wow, wow, wow, moja pierwsza miniaturka o tej parze i pierwsza praca opublikowana tutaj. Trochę się denerwuję x)  
> tekst niebetowany. Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam.

\- Wiesz, znam świetne miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy kupić coś dla Grace…moglibyśmy tam podjechać. To niedaleko stąd- zaczął popatrując na budynek centrum handlowego, pod którym właśnie zaparkowali. Ba, każde miejsce byłoby lepsze od tego. Gdyby to od niego zależało mógłby nawet pojechać na drugi koniec wyspy.  
\- Czemu?- Danny popatrzył na niego ze zirytowaniem. Jego ton nie zachęcał do jakichkolwiek dyskusji, dlatego Steve postanowił zachować swoje wątpliwości dla siebie, momentalnie sznurując usta. Przez pewne komplikacje w sprawie Danny nie zdążył kupić prezentu urodzinowego dla Grace. Rzecz jasna za wszystko obwiniał Steve’a, zupełnie jakby jego winą było to, że przemytnicy zaplanowali przerzut akurat na TEN dzień. Niemniej mężczyzna był skrajnie zirytowany, czemu dawał wyraz już od rana swoimi długimi i pełnymi niezadowolenia monologami. Już dawno zrozumiał, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które po prostu trzeba przeczekać, bo każda interwencja kończyła się jedynie pogorszeniem całej sytuacji albo urażonym milczeniem, co kuriozalnie, wcale nie stanowiło lepszej alternatywy. Steve wolał, żeby jego partner krzyczał, narzekał i wymachiwał rękoma niż siedział cicho emanując wszystkim co chciał powiedzieć. Milczenie w przypadku Danny’ego było stanem tak nienaturalnym, że kiedy coś takiego się przydarzało, Steve czuł się po prostu wytrącony z równowagi. W końcu może nie będzie aż tak źle…  
Niechętnie powlókł się za niższym mężczyzną. Centrum wyglądało lepiej niż ostatnim razem kiedy tu był, ale przez dwa lata trochę mogło się zmienić. Weszli do sklepu z zabawkami od razu wchodząc między półki wypełnione kolorowymi przedmiotami. Szczerze mówiąc, Steve od samego patrzenia poczuł się nieco przytłoczony, ale najwidoczniej na Dannym ta różnorodność nie zrobiła większego wrażenia, bo krokiem człowieka, który doskonale wie czego chce i gdzie się znajduje, ruszył w kierunku jednego z regałów. Zresztą, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że bywał tu już wcześniej. Czując się nieco nie na miejscu stanął z boku z dziwną przyjemnością obserwując blondyna, który ze z pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem i zmarszczonymi brwiami porównywał dwie lalki, które dla Steve’a różniły się tylko ubrankami.  
Po chwili podeszła do niego uśmiechnięta pracownica z uprzejmym pytaniem czy może w czymś pomóc. Danny, uśmiechnął się do niej dziękując, po czym zwrócił się do niego:  
\- Steven, przydaj się na coś. Jak myślisz, która spodoba się Grace bardziej?- spojrzenie ekspedientki przesunęło się na niego, a po chwili w jej oczach mignęło rozpoznanie a uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jej twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilę- pisnęła blednąc i niemal biegiem ruszając w kierunku kas. Danny zamarł ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała. Po chwili zamrugał, a Steve niemal widział trybiki obracające się w jego głowie i składające wszystkie elementy. Kiedy spojrzał na niego w jego oczach malowało się okrutne podejrzenie.  
\- Steven, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ekspedientka niemal uciekła na twój widok?- od odpowiedzi uratował go kierownik sklepu, który z ewidentnie sztucznym entuzjazmem zmierzał w ich kierunku.  
\- W czym mogę panom pomóc?- spytał, co chwilę powracając nieco spłoszonym wzrokiem do komandora. Danny pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie jakby mówił: „nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę…”, a Steve wiedział, że nie odpuści, dopóki nie wyciśnie z niego wszystkiego, co chce wiedzieć.  
Zostali obsłużeni z niesamowitą wręcz pieczołowitością i w tempie ekspresowym odstawieni do samych drzwi. Wszystko rzecz jasna okraszone uprzejmościami i zapewnieniami, że drzwi sklepu zawsze stoją otworem, ale, och, akurat dziś jedna z ekspedientek się rozchorowała, rozumieją panowie, wypadek losowy, i niestety są zmuszeni zamknąć wcześniej. Steve byłby nawet rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, ale Danny całą drogę do samochodu MILCZAŁ. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi wreszcie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, w którym rezygnacja mieszała się z rozbawieniem i lekką irytacją.  
\- Steven- zaczął poważnym tonem- czy możesz mi wyjaśnić co właśnie zaszło?- komandor zastanawiał się jak odnieść się do tego pytania.  
\- Kupiliśmy prezent dla Grace.- stwierdził w końcu- Stwierdziłbym, że dość szybko.- dodał starając się zignorować kpiące parsknięcie ze strony blondyna.  
\- Steve, oni nas niemal wypchnęli z tego sklepu.- stwierdził sucho Danny- Na dodatek patrzyli na ciebie jakbyś zaraz miał wyciągnąć z kieszeni jakiś granat i…- Steve zacisnął usta decydując się na pełne godności milczenie, podczas gdy oczy jego partnera rozszerzyły się momentalnie.- faktycznie był jakiś pieprzony granat?!- niedowierzanie sprawiło, że jego głos uniósł się o kilka tonów- W sklepie z zabawkami?! Naprawdę?!- teraz brzmiał już niemal histerycznie.- Czy ty nie możesz nic załatwić jak każdy normalny człowiek?!  
\- To była sytuacja wyjątkowa- stwierdził urażonym tonem.- ścigaliśmy…- Danny przerwał mu uniesieniem dłoni.  
\- Nie, Steven, nie chcę tego słuchać- stwierdził ostatecznym tonem.  
\- ale…- zaczął jeszcze raz ale ciężkie spojrzenie mężczyzny niemal przyszpiliło go do siedzenia.  
\- Nie- uciął blondyn przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Nieco zirytowany brunet skierował wzrok za okno. Ostatecznie nie było aż tak źle jak myślał.  
\- Mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że zabieranie cię na zakupy nie jest takim najgorszym pomysłem.- stwierdził Danny, gdy opuszczali już parking. Steve zerknął na niego kątem oka.  
\- Niby czemu?- spytał.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie obsłużono mnie tak szybko- zakomunikował blondyn z zadowoleniem włączając się do ruchu. Steve mógł jedynie przewrócić oczami.


End file.
